Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground
Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground was a planned working title and an upcoming fantasy sci-fi action fan-film to the Power Rangers TV series, part of the Power Rangers franchise with the film as a rebooted crossover based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , Anthony Marsh, Jr 's Galactic Military Police Defenders fanfic continuity and the entire Power Rangers universe (for only Fan-fiction purposes). It will be the second Paramount Pictures film based on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as the film is a reboot, which will specialize a much annual cast and story with the film set in the near and distant future. The film was being written, produced, and directed by Anthony Marsh, Jr, who previously played the role of AJ Weems/Yellow Ranger in 2011's critically panned Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena . This time in this film, Marsh is NOT showing his face in this picture. He is only directing the film and providing some voice roles. It's direction work was originally being planned to be given to either Brett Ratner (Rush Hour, X-Men: The Last Stand), Mark Steven Johnson (Daredevil, Ghost Rider), or Rob Bowman. It was announced that Christian Busic (video game creative director of Activision's Call of Duty 2) will direct the reboot It was planned by Saban and Marsh that the film should be released in 2014, to accomidate the soon-to-be 15th Anniversary of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Marsh's fanfic based-continuity of Lost Galaxy. 'Production ' 'Development' Anthony Marsh, Jr , who resently appeared in the Power Rangers LG film (The Rise of Trakeena), said he would appear in a planned reboot film but the producers felt that they can't carry on having him as a recurring cast member. Marsh would likely stay on as executive producer and creative consultant (or, literately, a voice actor) instead. This was a "Drop in the Bucket" moment for the series, prior to most of the first film's promotional failures after its release and when Marsh graduated from High School the following June. After Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was released, the film flopped "big time" at the box office and fans gave the film universal panning and whilist to this result, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy's popularity with fans "died out" for good and the realization of Marsh's continuity of Power Rangers as a rising fad was quickly over. According to what producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura said about the Power Rangers LG sequel (which was currently left unproduced and unfilmed), if the sequel doesn't turn out to be as successful as the first film, then "We might as well 'reboot' the series entirely. I don't even know what is wrong with this Power Rangers series on a resent older show turning out as a bad movie franchise. We Anthony are trying to do the best we can". With'' Galactic Military Police Defenders'' canceled, the reboot project has been greenlit to be put into immediate development. Before production on Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders (the movie)would begin work process in mid-summer 2011, Anthony Marsh, Jr was considering a fan-film reboot to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy in May 2011 (sans Martin Lawrence , who is already attatched to play the Green Ranger), with Jerry O'Connell Jerry O'Connell as Leo Corbett , John Cho John Cho as Kai Chen , Erin Chambers as Kendrix Morgan and Megan Fox as Maya . Marsh later cancelled this version of a PRLG reboot in late May 2011, "because it would not make any good sense (because there was no good story to tell for a reboot)". Instead, he rather do a reboot fan-film of his Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders comic book continuity, with a much younger cast. Since then, the following forementioned actors to play the Galaxy Rangers (O'Connell, Cho, Fox, and Chambers) were let go (except Lawrence) and all six Galaxy Rangers (Leo, Damon, Maya, Kendrix, Kai, and Mike) were deleted from the reboot and were written out entirely and Marsh had to throw the rough script of the pre-version of the reboot (with the actual Lost Galaxy Power Rangers involved) in the trash and would not have them shown or portrayed in the film ever again. At least some of the Lost Galaxy Rangers' respective villains such as Scorpius , Furio , and Trakeena would star as exampled antagonists. Bonaventura later decided to have the characters, with a new and confirmed cast as much "older" than how the previous cast were in the previous films. Bonaventura also later decided to have the reboot film set "In a much future, a "very dark, and gritty' one at that." For the reboot, Marsh sought Marc Webb's Spider-Man reboot (The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)) as an early inspiration for this film, also other superhero reboot films like Batman Begins and The Dark Knight (Christopher Nolan's Batman films) as accomidated and recommended refferrences. 'Pre-Production ' After the release of "Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena", Paramount Pictures and Marsh Bros. Productions originally wanted the reboot to be out for a release in either 2013, 2014, or 2015. As of July 15, 2011, Marsh said the reboot will take 2 years in the making, "No need to rush. I'm also afraid about the year 2012 with that whole End of the World conspiricy. That's what urking me. People believes this saying our world coming to an end (in December) and I don't think I can get this done through by 2013 or '14. So, how is this gonna budge? We'll see." Marsh also commented, "If this 2012 Apocalypse stuff ruin our lives by the end of '12, we won't have a good holiday season. Our Christmas/New Year's traditions would be discontinued if this happens. I won't like it." The film is mainly based on the PRLG- Underground script and unproduced film Marsh once created for his "Power Rangers" continuity in 2006, which was during and between the runs of two Disney-produced seasons of the show, Power Rangers: SPD and Power Rangers: Mystic Force. As the rising promotion for Power Rangers: Samurai overgoes, PRLG/GMPD's popularity streaks were dying out so in order for Marsh to save his continuity of Power Rangers (which is only for Fan-Fiction purposes), Saban would support the series. They were planning to do this and work on a 20th Anniversary feature film of Power Rangers, which would likely be a teamup movie (featuring all the teams in the show) or a film mainly based on the Samurai season. On July 11, 2011, Marsh said this reboot film of PRLG will be released and slated for a June 2014 release to accomidate the 15th Anniversary of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and his fanfic continuity. 'Casting' With most of the actors that appeared in "The Rise of Trakeena" production let go, both studios had a huge interest in having actors similar to the ones that have appeared in the first film. The first character they want for a new actor replacement was Blue Ranger Billy James . Marsh, at first, was considering General Hospital cast member Johnathan Jackson to play Billy (Note: he was involved as a cast member for another sequel but those plans are currently dropped). The short list also included Robert Pattonson, Shaun White (a snowboarder/skater), Ashton Kutcher (currently a new cast addition for CBS' long-running sitcom Two and a Half Men), and Casey Jon Deidrick. On July 13, 2011, it was originally confirmed that Billy will go to Deidrick (who plays Chad Demira on the NBC long-running soap, Days of our Lives). When hearing that the reboot is being worked out, Rider Strong (who played him in the first film) decided not to appear in the new film and decided to work with Anthony Marsh, Jr on a Transformers fanfilm as Spike Witwicky. Unfortunately, on August 6, 2011, it was confirmed by Marsh that Deidrick is not playing Billy for most of the film. Marsh decided to have his "Billy James" for only the origin pilot of the film and have actor Zac Efron (of High School Musical fame) play him for the remainer of the production.Martin Lawrence is still confirmed to play Green Ranger Browne Jones. Marlon Wayans has been cast to play Yellow Ranger AJ Weems in Marsh's absence, due to what his father found out about him pasting photos of his face on various puppets of his character. For Red Ranger Tony Marshall , actors considered for him in the reboot included (as listed) Danny Masterson, Kevin Zegers, Jay Baruchel, Shia LaBeouf (LaBeouf already is cast as Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott in Stephen Sommers' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers film reboot for 2012), Christian Bale (Batman Begins-''The Dark Knight Rises''), Josh DuHamel, Johnathan Rhys Meyers, Sean William Scott, Jamie Bell, Chris Evans and Jake Gyllenhaal . During an interview in November 2010, before the release of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena the following year, Marsh once stated that if he had ever did a second film and completed it moving on to a third film, he would cast Jake Gyllenhaal as Tony Marshall, as a option of letting Tobey Maguire (who played him in the first film) go. "I got tired of Tobey, after seeing him in all three Spider-Man movies, so after that, he got really played out, so I decided to get someone similar to him. Someone who can undertake the part. Someone like Jake Gyllenhaal for instance". On July 14, 2011, it was officially announced that Jake Gyllenhaal is set to play Tony Marshall in the reboot, with the addition of casting Christopher Masterson playing the character's half-brother Jake Marshall . Danny Masterson was originally chosen for the role of Jake, instead his brother Christopher took the role from him. Darla Haun and Blue Bloods actor Tom Selleck are confirmed to play the roles of Tony Marshall's step-mother and father, Wendy DeVille (Haun) and Rex Turner-Patterson Marshall (Selleck). Unfortuately on Haun's part, she decided to drop out from the film and Selleck is still in the cast, not playing Rex as Marsh created and added a new character to his series for Selleck to play. Selleck plays Commander Chalmers ' aid-in-commission Lt. Struass. On September 7, 2011, it was commissioned by Marsh that Kelly Monaco and Ted Danson will play Tony's parents. Noelle Beck at first was orignally cast as Wendy Jane O'Hara in July. Like Deidrick, Beck is not playing her "Wendy Jane O'Hara" for most of the picture. To count this off, Beck will play it in only the "Pilot" portion of the film and actress Leslie Mann (Knocked Up, 17 Again, The Change-Up) was cast to take over as a subsitute (as of August 5, 2011). Mann was once involved in appearing in a Power Rangers LG film before. She was worked out by Marsh to play it when the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film was under the faux working title of "Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3"(the 12th PRLG faux fanfilm title which was part of the films' 10-year Development Hell 'period) in 2009, but by 2010, when the first film was transformed into The Rise of Trakeena production, she was let go, having Marsh the opportunity to cast Kristen Bell (who played it in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena) to portray her. At first, Marsh responded that Mann felt that doing superhero films "wasn't her thing" because she is mostly known for being in R-rated comedies like Knocked Up and Funny People (which were written, produced, and directed by her husband Judd Apatow). So, she didn't want to do the role first time around. During the faux PRLG 3 production, Marsh was going by what Mary Jane Watson went through in ''Spider-Man 3 ''(portrayed by Kirsten Dunst) when her career as an actress in broadway was declining and going downhill at the time, so that's why Mann hated doing the project. Marsh commented: : "I know Leslie Mann didn't want to do Wendy in the past, but since the series is entirely rebooted, I'm giving her another chance. Even though ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was my final attempt to make Lost Galaxy into a movie, I tried my best, but blew that chance up in March of this year. I decided not to ignore her this time playing the character, I want her to have a larger part not a minor or small part." This was a speculation during "Lost Generation 3" as the reason why at the time, Marsh was promoting the character of Carrie Miller (another Pink Ranger), with Miriam Shor (Swingtown, Shortbus) playing it, butting Mann out for remainer of the film. It did result a lot of "Production Controversy". However, in 2010, Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 was terminated. '''Amy Rolle-Kate Walsh Tradeoff for Trakeena On August 4, 2011, Marsh derruptedly announced that he decided to drop head former "Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy" villainess Amy Rolle from playing Trakeena for future films and the character's spin-off project. After that, Rolle decided to go back into retirement. Marsh said that "I can't keep having Amy. She's starting to wear me out. It was fun having for one film, but not for another. So, I let go. She was the past, and she will stay in the past." In July 2011, Marsh officially attached actress Kate Walsh (of Private Practice, the spin-off of the ABC series Grey's Anatomy) to play Trakeena in his Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy reboot film and the character's spin-off project that would soon start development after Galactic Underground's first half of production in 2012. During an interview with Rangerboard.com, Marsh commented about Walsh's forementioned casting in the process: : "This may seem very awkward to me. After countless searches of finding what actresses should play Trakeena in any of these Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm projects, I was....well....exhausted. There hasn't been anyone good attractive out there that can play this. I tried almost nearly every single actress in the entertainment business who could play it and it was fucked. I came to Lorenzo one time, and also with my partner, Meredith Cincone , when we were having a discussion about the reboot project. After I went through a series of unsuccessful searches and auditions with these actresses from other films and television shows, I said to myself that 'Amy can't be carried on much longer. I know she was praised for playing it in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and she didn't want to repraise the part in Lightspeed Rescue for the teamup and I get it already, she was busy marrying her co-star Reggie Rolle at the time. At least he appeared but she didn't. I was totally fucked. I was being asked by Lorenzo when he asked 'How about Kate Walsh?' and I went like........'Kate Walsh? The "Kate Walsh", from that show on ABC called 'Private Practice' which is a spin-off to Grey's Anatomy? I dunno. She seems pretty attractive if I do say so myself. She looks seems pretty busy right about now. Can we wait until she is like done filming a newer season of Private Practice for the network's 2011-2012 season?' I also told both of them 'If I inlcude Kate in the new film now, at an earlier point in time, having her going back and forth, she is probably gonna have issues just like that grungy overworked former ladyfriend of mine from my final year at GHS (you know who it is).' Kate could wait, then we'll start debuting her in the film, I don't know when'. Someone I know asked me a whole bunch of stupid questions with this whole 'Who's Kate Walsh?' Controversy with her casting in the reboot for Rangers: Lost Galaxy, and I said 'It's fine. Nothing to be ashamed about. It's not like I'm casting an actress who looks like a Transgender person to play Trakeena.' And I also told, whoever he/she was, 'Kate is not a transsexual. She is 100% woman. She don't seem that and don't even go there'. There. I said it." : : Beginning August 10, 2011, Marsh had officially began promoting Walsh's "Trakeena" for the reboot, as a dwindled option of booting Rolle's original incarnation out of Power Rangers for good. Fans also began to be unaware of this. They would begin to seem to not like Walsh as the former "Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy" villainess, prior to the once-known popularity of Rolle's version, as compared. It started a lot of "Controversy" toward the fans, due to Marsh casting Walsh in the fan film. Walsh's casting for Trakeena in the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy reboot film garnered a lot of unintended controversy. Marsh's "casting Walsh" plan sought a lot of emotional momentum based on her success on playing her role of Dr. Addison Montgomery in the ABC dramas Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice, buit Walsh is currently on "Practice" than on "Anatomy". : : : 'The Rise of Trakeena Cast Member Comebacks' Anthony Marsh, Jr is returning in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground, but, due to his father's panned criticism of his son's face being cut out multiple times to be put on the puppets from the first film (because he said it was "bad luck"), he is directing the film and providing voice work and dubbing. Robert Downey, Jr has been obligated to return to repraise his Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena role of Commander Chalmers , this time with a haircut and different outfit. Dave Chappelle returns in this film as Sgt. Chappelle, which is obviously a caracture of himself. Seth Green is planning to return for the reboot, but he hasn't decided to see if there would be a good character for him since David Faustino took Devin Stewart from him. Voice actor Frank Welker is returning to voice Deviot in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground. Welker also noted that, after a 5 year run with Marsh since the proposed Power Rangers Lost Generation 3 film, this is his final time to voice Deviot. Tom Kenny is returning for a voice role in the reboot, since Sonic the Hedgerhog voice artist Jason Anthony Griffith is voicing Kegler. Voice actor Jess Harnell is planning to return to voice Barbarax in the reboot, but the option fell through. 'Script' Galactic Underground sought the return of screenwriter James Vanderbilt , who wrote the "Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena" story and screenplay. With Vanderbilt in return, Marsh also brought on Steve Kloves (who has written screenplays for the Harry Potter films and The Amazing Spider-Man) and David Keopp . Marsh is mostly the "head" of the project, as he produces, directs, writes, and voices in the fan-film. There has been some common interest if Marsh would like to include whatever recycled story structures and unused character development that was never included all the way in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena to be reincluded in the "Galactic Underground" production. Though the first film was a "staggering struggle", according to Marsh, the new movie would be more "entertaining, exciting, and emotional". Marsh said he wants Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground ''to be "a taunting dark and gritty backstory which would give the audiences (expecially the fans) tons of thrills throughout its epic, but dark, heroic development". Galactic Underground is also confirmed to include homages and referrences from some of the seasons of the Power Rangers TV show, but more revamped with something more fun and engaging compared to some of these elements in PR seasons like SPD, Mystic Force and Samurai. Marsh revamped "Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy" into a whole new era. In Marsh's rough draft, he included Villamax and Trakeena as the top 2 main villains in the reboot, with the addition of reintroducing the characters of Deviot and Kegler. Villamax would be the main "baddie" in the fanfilm (despite of Joseph Gordon-Levitt being cast as the actor wanted a lot of "dark development" for him) with Deviot supporting him. Following his plot in defeating the Power Rangers, Villamax plans to kidnap Tony Marshall's ladyfriend, Tracy Turner, and brainwash her to become a newly improved incarnation of Trakeena (despite Kate Walsh being cast as the head Lost Galaxy villainess). Vanderbilt's draft wanted to go further into Tony Marshall's personal life from earlier years before. Keopp and Kloves' scripts were random story pieces. All together, they have complied a complex story. One particular, but disturbing, element from the previous Power Rangers LG film Marsh wanted to reinclude, for Kate Walsh's Trakeena, is the villainess being in cause of a mental illness (like Amy Rolle's from the first film, but Rolle intimately refused to part take this during production of "The Rise of Trakeena"). Walsh's Trakeena would be diagnosed with schizoprenia and/or some other mental illness type and she would likely have an affair with the Red Ranger. This was a common problem during Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena. On and off during that film's production process, Marsh had once observed footages from Power Rangers: Turbo's sentai counterpart Carranger, as the basis of Tony Marshall and Trakeena's relationship, then he observed Lost Galaxy's counterpart, Gingaman, as another basis for Trakeena's hatred toward AJ Weems (the Yellow Ranger) and rather not have Browne Jones (the Green Ranger) involved. Note: In Gingaman, Steerwoman Shelinda had a love-hate fling with Hayate/Ginga Green. Also despite Walsh cast to play her in the film, Marsh created a new gimmick for Trakeena in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground, unlike Rolle's late comeback gimmick "The Queen of Darkness" in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena. Marsh turned the villain's gimmick around and decided (on Kate Walsh's part) to make her half anti-hero/half anti-villain, as a bit of both, and also came up with the gimmick for her "Trakeena" as "The Insectoid Queen of Evil". Marsh felt that the Queen of Darkness gimmick just got "played out" (because it was during the villain's revival and promotion in the first film and he used it during his time on the project when he enticed the idea with his former ladyfriend, who voiced Trakeena in the film for a short-lived period of time) after he fired Rolle and gave the character to Walsh, this time with a different gimmick and portrayal. Fans didn't appreciate what Marsh did for recreating Trakeena's wicked appearence. Following the casting of Kate Walsh as Trakeena in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground, Marsh came up with a short list of nicknames to accomidate the actress' incarnation of the same character. He came up with such nicknames (other than the Queen of Darkness) as "Trakeena, the Mantis Queen", "Trakeena, Insectile Empress", "Trakeena, Queen of the Universe" (a nickname that has appeared in some of the first film's promotional fan art), "Trakeena, Queen Ruler of Insects", and last, but not least, "Trakeena, the Intergalactic Insectoid Queen of Evil". Out of options, He went with the idea of naming her as "The Intergalactic Insectoid Queen of Evil", despite the character's theme and nature being based on a real-life bug (a prey-eating mantis) since her counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman had bared too much cleavage and skin, disputing the Shelinda character of being half-naked in the footage. 'Filming It was confirmed by Marsh that filming on the reboot will start in November 2011, but initially start in 2012. Pre-Production shoots began to take place at West Virginia on August 15, 2011 (for only cinematography sample footage), during Marsh's family trip up in that state. Movie Episode Segments * Origins (Pre-film segment #1) * Powerless (Pre-film segment #2) * The Wrestling Match (Pre-film segment #3) * Enter the Criminal (Pre-film segment #4) '''Main Movie Note: Most of these segments in the movie contain Ginga2 footage, some may contain Goseiger footage. * The New Chosen Ones - a retelling of Quasar Quest * The Galactabeasts' Arrival - a retelling of Race to the Rescue . Film is then set to "present day" story line. * New Recruits * A Destiny to Keep * Startled Things * The Galactabeasts' Revival * When in Love (At First Sight) - Tracy Turner debuts. * When Tracy Meets Tony * Guided by Wind * Cruelty and Punishment * Departing a Plan * The New Mercenaries - Deviot and Neo-Screecher debuts. * Last Dance * Obsessed * When It All Gets Worse * Hogshock * Loud Things * The Chromite Invasion * Ladyfriend Matchmaker * Screecher On Wheels * Planned Sequels (TBA) (TBA info coming soon) Trivia *''Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground'' is confirmed (once production starts) to have speciality Power Rangers (that don't have color designation names) from some seasons and two sixth Ranger costumes from Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Kaizou Sentai Gokaiger. Before Saban would plan on adapting either Goseiger and/or Gokaiger (after Power Rangers: Samurai) as a planned 20th season of Power Rangers, Anthony Marsh, Jr came up with some fanmade names for these unknown untitled sixth Rangers if it would be intended despite their Goseiger/Gokaiger counterparts. The Colossal Knight is based on Goseiger's Gosei Knight and the Silver Pirate Ranger is obviously based on Gokaiger's Gokai Silver. *In Addition to the introduction of the two Non-PR based Sentai sixth Rangers, Marsh cast the character of the Phantom Ranger (from Power Rangers: Turbo), to appear for the first time in a Power Rangers movie/fanfilm. *Galactic Underground is the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm to entirely not feature any of the actors from the previous film to return and renew their roles for the reboot. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground (unlike Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena) features a spectactular annual cast of actors in the film which consists some actors from daytime TV soaps, actors from popular primetime TV programs but mainly film actors whose careers redeemed them in Hollywood's A-List. *Unlike the previous Power Rangers Lost Galaxy film, Galactic Underground will not feature much Sentai footage. Most of the film's footage will be shot with 100% original material, like how Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie has done before, when both of the franchise's earlier films didn't use Sentai footages. It was confirmed that only the usual stock footages of the Rangers' morph sequences, Megazord formation sequences, and finisher mode footage will be used, not the fight scene footage Lost Galaxy once used from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *Since all of Gingaman's actual footage was used up, Marsh is using his " Ginga2 " footage for the picture. *The Ginga2 footage in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground will blend some footage shots from Goseiger and Gokaiger (only for monster scenes), to represent this gimmick of making these clips look like that the monsters from these two Super Sentai shows were fighting the Gingamen (the Galaxy Rangers). Some monsters from Lost Galaxy/GIngaman have been giving alternate names and they have been repainted for the film. ** Rocketron (from " Beware the Mutiny ") is repainted in Grey and Gold as the monster Krallicon ** Crumummy (from " Stolen Beauty ") is repainted in Red as the monster Scarecat ** Gasser (from " Homesick ") is repainted in Red and Orange as the monster Muncher . ** Magnatox 's Magnet-staff (from " Facing the Past ") is given to the Power Rangers: Time Force mutant Vexcon (as his name has been modified with an "I" between the letters "X" and "C" in the mutant's name). Vexicon is repainted to black and silver with gold eyes. *''Galactic Underground'' will be the second Power Rangers fanfilm to include the Red Ranger to have a Battlizer, like in the TV series. Unlike the first film with the Red Ranger using the Red Armor Power Ranger mode, This film has a Battlized Red Ranger that has been modified from the Lost Galaxy Spring 1999 toyline- the Red Conquering Armor Power Ranger, this time suited for live-action. *Most of the monster and some villain costumes in this film came from GMPD's forthcoming/announced Sentai counterpart Tensou Sentai Goseiger , plus some props and Ranger costume modifications. Some monster costumes from the 35th Anniversary Sentai series Gokaiger can be seen and used, but no "on-foot" footage will be used entirely. *Gosei Knight's costume will be used for a 7th Power Ranger in the film, actually a Ranger-like ally. *The Demon Hunter Sieg costume from GoGo-V will make its debut in the series for the first time in Power Rangers (only in Fanfiction) but the suit wasn't used in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue because Saban created their first ever American-produced Power Ranger, the Titanium Ranger (who doesn't have a counterpart from GoGo-V). * *Most of the story material is similar from the original Gingaman episodes,as originated, like how Saban did for their American Power Rangers adapt of Gingaman before for Lost Galaxy. This was mimmicked here for the reboot. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground is Christian Busic's very first film for filmmaking. *Busic is known for working as a "creative director" and/or "supervising producer" at Activision for their game developer Treyarch, whose developer was known for their work on the Spider-Man movie-based games and the resent Call of Duty titles (Call of Duty 2- present). Although he doesn't have full experience in filmmaking, he was chosen as director for the reboot. Brett Ratner was originally negoiated to direct it but Ratner dropped out. Gavin Hood (who directed X-Men Origins: Wolverine) was another option for the reboot's director and he also dropped out. *The film will also feature zords from Power Rangers: SPD- the Delta Runners (which forms the Delta Squad Megazord ) and the S.W.A.T. Flyers (which forms the S.W.A.T. Mrgazord ). Also the 4 Megazords from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue- the Lightspeed Megazord , Supertrain Megazord , OMEGA Megazord and the Lifeforce Megazord . Production Credits *Directed by: Anthony Marsh, Jr *Produced by: Anthony Marsh, Jr, Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Meredith Cincone, Haim Saban, Tome DeSanto, Koichi Sakamoto *'Written by': **'Screenplay': Anthony Marsh, Jr. James Vanderbilt, Steve Kloves, David Keopp **'based on the original 2005-2006 "PRLG-Underground" film idea by': Anthony Marsh, Jr *Music by: **"Power Rangers LG theme"- Danny Elfman **Galactic Underground score composed/conducted by: Michael McCuistion , Inon Zur (additional) *Editing by: Carol Birdine *Cinematography: Don Burgess *Studio: Marsh Bros. Productions, inc , SCG Power Rangers, Saban Brands *Distributed by: Marsh Bros. Productions, inc. Saban Brands. *Release Date: TBA 2014 External Links *Dayanara Torres at Interceder.net *Jake Gyllenhaal fanclub site- includes the slideshow video of the Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground cast of characters revealed slideshow. It is also available on YouTube. * See Also * Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground (Soundtrack) Category:Power Rangers LG film Series Category:PRLG Productions Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground Category:Canceled Projects